2014-15 EOJHL Season
These are the 2014-15 Eastern Ontario Junior Hockey League season standings. This would be the league's last season under this name as an developmental agreement was worked out with the Junior A level Central Canada Hockey League and the league would be relabeled as the "Central Canada Hockey League Tier 2". The league announced that it was dropping six members (Gananoque Islanders, Akwesasne Wolves, Morrisburg Lions, Almonte Thunder, Shawville Pontiacs, and the Gatineau Mustangs) after the playoffs ended. Franchise changes *The Stittsville Royals are renamed the Stittsville Rams Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Metro-Valley Conference Metro Ottawa West Golden Knights 40 23 16 - 1 159 155 47 Gatineau Mustangs 40 23 16 - 1 186 159 47 Clarence Beavers 40 20 16 - 4 154 141 44 Metcalfe Jets 40 18 18 - 2 154 155 40 Ottawa Canadians 40 17 19 - 4 131 150 38 Valley Renfrew Timberwolves 40 27 9 - 4 183 144 58 Stittsville Rams 40 27 12 - 1 202 134 55 Arnprior Packers 40 23 16 - 1 170 154 47 Shawville Pontiacs 40 21 15 - 4 189 142 46 Almonte Thunder 40 11 27 - 2 121 217 24 Perth Blue Wings 40 10 30 - 0 108 206 20 Rideau-St. Lawrence Rideau Prescott Flyers 44 33 7 - 4 164 111 70 Brockville Tikis 44 20 20 - 4 132 159 44 Athens Aeros 44 17 20 - 7 141 144 41 Westport Rideaus 44 19 24 - 1 169 176 39 Gananoque Islanders 44 17 24 - 3 121 175 37 St. Lawrence Casselman Vikings 40 34 4 - 2 233 105 70 Alexandria Glens 40 23 14 - 3 179 171 49 Winchester Hawks 40 23 14 - 3 192 171 49 Char-Lan Rebels 40 19 20 - 1 171 176 39 Akwesasne Wolves 39 13 21 - 5 110 162 31 Morrisburg Lions 39 11 25 - 3 146 215 25 D. Arnold Carson Memorial Trophy Playoffs Metro Division Semifinals *Ottawa West defeated Metcalfe 4 games to none (5-0, 6-3, 5-2, 6-3) *Gatineau defeated Clarence 4 games to none (4-3 (ot), 5-2, 4-3 (ot), 5-4 (ot)) Valley Division Semifinals *Renfrew defeated Shawville 4 games to 2 (7-6, 5-4 (ot), 1-5, 4-5 (ot), 7-2, 8-2) *Stittsville defeated Arnprior 4 games to 3 (3-2 (ot), 3-1, 0-5, 1-4, 4-5 (ot), 4-2, 4-3 (2ot)) Rideau Division Semifinals *Prescott defeated Westport 4 games to 2 (3-4 (ot), 5-1, 5-4, 1-4, 6-5 (ot), 5-2) *Brockville defeated Athens 4 games to none (2-1 (2ot), 4-0, 3-2 (ot), 3-2 (ot)) St. Lawrence Division Semifinals *Casselman defeated Char-Lan 4 games to 2 (4-1,6-3, 2-4, 3-2 (ot), 3-4, 6-4) *Winchester defeated Alexandria 4 games to 2 (3-4, 3-2 (ot), 4-1, 4-3 (ot), 4-5, 1-6, 6-1) Metro Division Final *Gatineau defeated Ottawa West 4 games to 2 (6-2, 0-2, 3-2, 1-4,, 5-2, 7-5) The Gatineau Mustangs win the Ottawa Nepean Sportsplex Trophy Valley Division Final *Stittsville defeated Renfrew 4 games to none (2-1, 6-5 (ot), 4-1, 6-3 The Stittsville Rams win the Carl Foley Trophy Rideau Division Final *Prescott defeated Brockville 4 games to 2 (2-3 (ot), 2-11, 4-3, 3-1, 3-1, 5-1) The Prescott Flyers win the Gill Cup St. Lawrence Division Final *Casselman defeated Winchester 4 games to 1 (6-3. 3-4, 6-4, 5-4, 3-0) The Casselman Vikings win the Alex English Trophy Metro/Valley Conference Final *Stittsville defeated Gatineau 4 games to 2 (0-3, 3-2 (ot), 3-2, 3-5, 5-2, 7-4) The Stittsville Rams win the Dwaine Barkley Trophy Rideau/St. Lawrence Conference Final *Casselman defeated Prescott 4 games to none (4-0, 4-2, 4-1, 3-2) The Casselman Vikings win the Don Valvour Trophy D. Arnold Carson Memorial Trophy Final *Casselman defeated Stitsville 4 games to 2 (7-3, 3-6, 8-3, 6-3, 4-7, 8-1) The Casselman Vikings win the D, Arnold Carson Memorial Trophy Category:2015 in hockey Category:Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League